Livin' on a Prayer
by GleeRanger
Summary: Sequel to "Teacher". Will and Finn move forward in their relationship. M/M slash. Mature for explicit language and content. This part is all done now! Drama drama drama!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Sequel to my story Teacher. Kinda AU since Coach Beiste started in the summer, and met Finn. And although this has a song title too, it won't be lyric based like my last one. I just thought it fit.)

Chapter 1

I drove as quickly as I could over to Will's apartment. It was torture every time I hit a red light. Then I got behind this grandma going twenty in a forty-five. I honked the horn, but I don't think she even heard me. Finally, I was able to pass her, and reached my destination in twenty minutes when it normally takes me ten. I jumped out of the car, ran up the steps, and pounded on the door.

"Finn!" Will exclaimed as he opened the door. I didn't let him say another word. I just wrapped my arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss. We eventually got the door closed, and I pushed him onto the couch, never breaking contact with his lips.

Finally after a few minutes, Will pushed me off of him to catch his breath. "Damn…" he said.

"I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too. I should make you stay away for two months more often."

"Not a chance!" I exclaimed and kissed him again. I had been to a two month football camp at the request of my new coach, Coach Beiste. It had been torture to tear myself away from Will for that time. We had been together only a month when I went to camp. We had decided to slow things down after I showed up on his door step and said we could give things another try. We didn't go past kissing anymore. Some heavy petting, and sleeping in the same bed though. I always loved cuddling up with him. But that was few and far between in that first month though because of my mom. Kurt helped though with saying I was spending the night at his house, but with our parents dating, it was harder to keep that lie going.

Two months later, and I was ready to move forward with Will. I couldn't move slow anymore. But I knew that that was part of the problem with our relationship before. We moved fast, and then insecurities came up. I had talked to Kurt about it, and he thought it crazy that we could keep our hands off each other, but understood what I meant. Tina had become a great friend too as they were the only two that knew about Will and me. She was great for getting a more sensible reaction to my feelings and thoughts.

I was broke out of my thoughts by Will's hands lifting my shirt over my head.

"I had planned on going out to dinner, but I think I like this better," he said as he rubbed my chest, paying close attention to my nipples. I moaned and smiled down at him.

"I think I like this plan better," I concurred. "But I think your shirt is getting in the way." He raised up, and allowed me to take it off. We went back to making out passionately. It was a great way to spend a few hours.

Finally we were worn out, and just lay in each other arms on the couch. I was starting to fall asleep when my phone rang. I wouldn't have answered it, but it was my mom's ringtone.

"Hey Mom," I said.

"Finn, what are you doing at Mr. Schuester's apartment?" she asked.

(A/N: Cliffhangers are fun!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My eyes bulged when my mom asked me why I was at Will's place. Will caught my expression, and concerned flashed across his face.

"What are you talking about Mom?" I choked out.

"I just drove by his apartment building and I saw your car," she said.

"How do you even know where he lives?"

"There's only like two apartment buildings in town Finn, and stop avoiding my question."

"I just came by to talk about glee."

"It couldn't wait until school started? You just came home."

"I just had all these ideas at camp about glee and I wanted to share them with Wi… Mr. Schue before I forgot them. You know how my memory is." By this time, I had gotten off of Will, and he was looking nervously at me.

"Well… just be home by 10." Mom said, and hung up. I sighed in relief.

"Are we screwed?" Will asked.

"No. But we have to be careful. I can't make up that many stories."

"Can Kurt help?"

"Maybe. But you know how close Burt and Mom are. They could find out that I'm lying. I don't know what to do."

Will placed his arm around me, and brought me to his chest. He stroked my hair. "We'll figure it out."

"Do you think my mom…" I stopped mid question.

"Do I think your mom what?"

"Well… what if we told her?"

Will stopped stroking my hair. "No."

I gulped. "It was just an idea. To make things easier."

"You know we can't. Not yet. You're only 16."

"I guess I'm just stupid then."

"You're not stupid Finn."

"Then don't treat me like it," I said, sitting up, getting angry.

"I wasn't treating you like anything."

"Exactly. You were treating me like my thoughts don't matter."

"What the hell, Finn! What brought this on?"

"I don't know," I said, standing up. "I think I just need to go."

Will grabbed me and pulled me to him. "Finn, don't go. You just got back after two months and I wanted to show you how much I missed you."

His seductive tone was almost too much, but I felt like crap by this time. I pulled away and frowned. "I just need tonight, Will. It doesn't mean that we're done, okay?" I kissed him. "I just need tonight."

Will sighed. "Okay."

I left shortly after that, after giving him another reassuring kiss. I meant what I said. It was only tonight. But Quinn had treated me like I was stupid, and most of the glee club did too. I didn't need Will treating me like that too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to a cloudy Saturday morning in Ohio. I was clutching my pillow, and drowning in my own drool. I had been enjoying my recurring dream about Will and the cabin when my phone vibrating had woke me up. I groaned as I reached for it, wiping the sleep from my eyes to look at the display. I rolled my eyes and hit the answer button.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Finn Hudson, don't take that tone with me," the voice on the other end answered back.

"I've been back a day Kurt! Not even a day! Don't start with the attitude already."

"Whatever. Did you go see your man?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And, Mom saw my car there at the apartments so I had to make up some excuse about talking about glee with Will."

"Did she buy it?"

"Yeah but then I felt like we should tell her, and Will treated me like I was stupid, and I just had to get out of there."

"What!" I pulled the phone away from my ear at the screech. "You haven't seen him in TWO MONTHS and you LEFT!"

"I couldn't deal with it last night Kurt, just lay off."

"Maybe you _are _stupid."

"Not helping."

"Fine. Whatever. But you better go make up with him today."

"We didn't fight. I just told him I needed a night to think things over."

"Oh not again!"

"We didn't break up!"

"Finn, go over there. Now!"

"It's…" I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand. "seven A.M. I'm not going over there."

"Fine. Then just give up."

"Kurt, listen to me. We didn't break up!"

"But if you're already leaving him like that, even if it is just for a night, that's a bad sign."

I sighed and hung up on Kurt. I had every intention to just go back to sleep. But then I could hear Kurt nagging at me. I could also hear the vibrating of my phone every five seconds as Kurt tried to call me back. Finally after about five minutes I grabbed the phone, hit the answer button, and screamed "FINE I'M GOING!" and hung up.

I had to sneak out as Mom was still asleep. She would have definitely been asking questions as to where I was going. I stopped by the grocery store on my way over to pick up supplies. I climbed the stairs to Will's apartment, and knocked on the door. To my surprise, Will answered it within ten seconds.

"Finn!" he said.

"Hey. Wow. That was quick"

"I… um…" that was when I noticed his disheveled look, and the fact that he was still wearing the same clothes as last night.

"Did you sleep last night?"

"Probably for an hour or so. On the couch. I… um… come in."

I walked in and turned around to face him. "I brought bagels and juice. I didn't know what you'd have and I wanted to surprise you."

He came up and kissed me softly. "You surprised me by being on my doorstep."

"What is with everybody today?" I asked, taking the food into his kitchen.

"What do you mean?" he said as he followed me.

"Kurt just gave me a lecture telling me I had to come over here, and you were all worried that I was never coming back to you."

"Finn, I just don't want to lose you again."

"I told you I just needed a night," I said as I poured a glass of juice for him.

"I know but… after last time."

"But we've moved past that," I said as I handed the glass to him. "And I want to be with you. I was just feeling dumb."

"I never want to make you feel dumb."

"And I know that," I said and kissed him softly. "Just finish your juice, and, don't take this the wrong way, then go take a shower while I make breakfast."

"Make breakfast? You brought bagels."

"Hey. I brought cream cheese too. It takes work to put that all together."

Will rolled his eyes, gulped down his juice, and went out of the room. I couldn't help but get curious, and I watched down the hall as he came out of his room, naked, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Damn I had a hot boyfriend.

(A/N: I'm thinking this is going to be a trilogy of stories. I need ideas for a good title for the next story. I'm by no means done with this one. Just planning ahead, and I'm sure at least my faithful reviewer MrsTripTucker will catch a bit of a hint as maybe how I'm going to end this trilogy).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days later I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm. I groaned. It was better than the buzzing of my cell phone telling me Kurt was calling to nag me again, but it was just as bad. It meant I had to get up and face school. The first day of school to be exact. I was nervous, but not because of classes.

Will and I had become a couple at the very end of school last year, and so we never really had to deal with being around each other as a true couple while at school. Yeah we had the sexual tension before, but now that we had gotten that out of the way, for the most part, I didn't know if it would be awkward or not. Of course, we had made an agreement to not make it obvious in school. I had to still call him Mr. Schuester. We couldn't stare at each other. We couldn't be caught talking in private in a way that might lead people to believe it was anything more than a student speaking with his teacher.

On the friends side of thing, Tina and Kurt had agreed to not speak about it either unless we were truly alone without a chance of someone overhearing anything. I wanted to tell the rest of the club of course, but didn't tell Will that. I just wanted to let the people I care about know that I was in love with him. But we of course had to be careful.

As I took a shower, I thought about that word love. We hadn't said it yet to each other, but it was sort of an unspoken thing, at least in my opinion. Will knew how I felt, and I thought I knew how he felt. I wanted to be with him forever. After I graduated, I knew he and I could leave this town together. We could go start a life where no one knew who we were. I would have to tell my mom of course. By that time, I would hope she would accept it.

I met Kurt and Tina in the parking lot of school. Puck, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany stared at me as I went straight over to the two and ignored them. I ignored Puck most of the summer at camp. He betrayed me and it was hard to get over. Plus I knew that at some point I would blurt out that I was with Will, and though I don't think Puck would have freaked out, since he had become better friends with Kurt, I still didn't think he could handle it. The girls, save for Brittany, I just didn't want to deal with. Kurt and Tina had become really close friends to me, and I would rather surround myself with that. Of course, that didn't stop Santana from coming up and making a comment.

"Finn? Really? Have you lowered your standards?"

"Butt out Santana," I said. Tina shot her a glare.

"So what if Finn wants to hang out with us? Less chance of catching something that way," Tina said. Santana gave her a death glare and walked away, Quinn and Brittany soon following. Puck just shook his head and went over to the other football guys.

"You should watch it though Finn," Kurt said. "Too many changes and people are going to start talking."

"I hung out with you guys last year, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you hung out with us really only in glee. You would say hi to us outside of it, but other than that. I mean you never snubbed them like that before."

I shrugged. "So?"

"Just saying."

"Hey guys," Will said coming up to us. I smiled wide as he came up to us in his sexy sweater vest. Big smile on his face. "Ready for our first rehearsal?"

"You bet!" Tina said, trying not to giggle at the way Will and I were obviously staring at each other. There goes one of our rules.

"Finn, how about you?"

"I think Finn could use some extra private practice," Kurt said. Tina and I both slapped him upside the head. "HEY!"

Will rolled his eyes and walked into the building. I stared at his ass as he walked in.

"Finn, you have a bit of drool coming down the side of your mouth," a voice said. I broke out of my trance to find that Artie had joined us.

"Hey Artie. Um… yeah just thinking about… um… um…"

"Boobs," Tina said. Kurt and I stared at her.

"Yeah…. Okay…." Artie said, and wheeled himself into the building, with Tina following. I glanced at Kurt.

"It is going to be a long school year if we have to hide it like this."

"But it is worth it, right?" Kurt asked. I shrugged as the first bell rang.

(A/N: Kind of a filler chapter… next one will move it along more I think.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Glee practice came and went. I stayed after everyone had left, pretending that I wanted to talk to Will about some new songs. Tina and Kurt smirked at me as they walked out, with the rest of the club not even caring. Will had his back turned to me, facing the piano. I walked up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I whispered in his ear. I could feel him smiling.

"You need to be careful about this. Someone could walk in."

"So?"

"Finn…"

I unwrapped my arms around him. "Fine." I pouted. Will turned to face me, and rolled his eyes. He leaned up a bit, and gave me a kiss.

"Does that satisfy your urges for now?"

"Makes them worse actually," I groaned. He laughed.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Hopefully laying In bed with you," I grinned.

"Well Friday night, definitely. But Saturday I have plans to spend the night at my parents. It is my dad's birthday."

"Too bad. But I guess I probably couldn't lie to my mom for two nights in a row."

"Speaking of your mom…"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking… do you really think she'd accept it if we told her?"

I gasped slightly. "What?"

"Well I saw how much you wanted to tell her, cause you don't want to lie to her. And I don't want to put you in that position. Do you think she would accept it and not call the cops?"

"I don't know. I'll have to really think about how to tell her."

"Well while you're doing that, how about you step into my office for a little private tutoring?" Will asked as he led the way to his office. I raised my eyebrows and followed. Three hours later, we were done making out, and I went home to think about how to tell my mom I was dating my teacher.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Do you really think your mom will take it well?" Kurt asked me as we sat in his room doing our Spanish homework. I hadn't stopped thinking about what Will said since that day in the choir room and it was now two weeks later. I hadn't told Kurt about it at first, but I thought I could use someone else's advice.

"I don't know. Hell, lately, you seem to know more about her than I do," I said. Last year, my mom and Mr. Hummel had started casually dating. Over the summer, that turned into commitment. Now they were talking about moving in together. I liked Mr. Hummel, and Mom and Kurt seemed to get along great. I was happy for her, but I missed how close we were. She seemed to be closer to Kurt than me now.

"I could kinda bring it up to her if you want," Kurt said. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What happened to not talking about it with anyone?"

"Well if you're going to do it anyway Finn Hudson, you might as well gauge her reaction beforehand."

"True… but then what if she is all against it?"

"Then Mr. Shue gets thrown in jail, and I get you to myself?"

"Not going to happen Kurt. We've been over this."

Kurt frowned. "Fine, fine. If you must have an older man to make yourself happy."

"You'll find your guy Kurt," I said. We finished up our homework, just in time for a Hummel/Hudson family dinner my mom had planned. Mr. Hummel and I were talking about football as we all ate, with Kurt and Mom talking about fashion when Mom turned to me.

"So, Finn, any new girls you are seeing besides Quinn and Rachel?"

Kurt about choked on his food. I blushed and stared away from my mom.

"Where did that come from Mom?"

"Well by this time in the year, you usually have at least one date. Lately, you've just been spending all your time with Kurt. You seem to be having a sleepover every weekend."

It was Mr. Hummel's turn to choke. Mom stared at him.

"Is there something I'm not getting here?" she asked.

"No. Um… I'm just not seeing any girls right now Mom. Just taking a break is all," I said and went back to eating.

Soon dinner was over, and Mom and Kurt went to clean up in the kitchen, while Mr. Hummel and I went to watch football. We had become close since Mom and him had started dating. He had taken me to a few games, and had let me open up to him about missing my dad, which I hadn't even opened up to Will about. He was a great guy, and I was glad he was in my life.

We had watched about five minutes of the game when he turned to me.

"So what is her name Finn?"

My eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not dumb Finn. I know you aren't spending the night here on weekends. Kurt is obviously a cover story. So who is she?"

"There is no she, Mr. Hummel."

"I told you to call me Burt. Come on Finn. If I'm going to help cover for you, I need to know the whole story."

"You'd help cover for me?"

"Yeah, why not? Whoever she is must be important to you, but you don't want to tell your mom about her yet. I get it. I was a teenage boy myself once."

"There is no she, Mr….. Burt."

He stared at me for a moment, then recognition flashed in his eyes.

"So…. who is… he?"

I blushed. "It is just someone I'm not comfortable talking about yet. I'm still getting used to everything."

"But Kurt knows? Cause… you know he had a crush on you."

"I know. And yeah. He is jealous as hell, but he knows. He's been a big support for me."

"Anyone else know?"

"Just Tina."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to about things… an adult someone that is… you can come to me. You know that right?"

"Thanks Burt. I appreciate that. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell my mom yet."

"Of course not. But just be careful Finn. And don't hide it from your mom for too long."

I smiled. Easy for him to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was curled up on with Will on his couch. We were watching _Sleepless in Seattle_. It was funny. I thought when I started dating another guy that chick flicks would be a thing of the past. Little did I know that Will liked romantic movies. This one was okay though. And mainly I was just enjoying having Will spoon me from behind.

It had been a long week. Will and I hadn't had a moment alone. Between football practice and glee, and homework that was piling up, I was exhausted. As much as I wanted to have meals with him, and cuddle time of course, it was too much. I would just pass out at night.

My mom was becoming very inquisitive too. She couldn't understand why I hadn't been out on a date with Quinn, or Rachel, or Brittany, or even Santana. I told her I just was too busy to date right now, and I was taking a break from romance. She raised her eyebrow at me, and told me she didn't believe me. I just shrugged and kept on eating my dinner.

I told Will about the dinner conversation. He looked unhappy.

"You should tell her you're gay at least. Then she'll stop asking," Will said.

I laughed. "Yeah, right. If you remember right, I am using the excuse that I'm staying over at Kurt's house. So then she'll think that I'm dating Kurt. And even if she believes that I'm not, she'll wonder who I'm dating, and eventually she will come to find that it is you. And you yourself don't want that to happen."

"I told you that if you think she can handle it, then go tell her. If it will make things easier for you, then that is what I want."

"You weren't gung-ho about the idea before, Will. And I don't even know if it will make things easier. I know she has all these expectations for me."

"Like what?"

"Kids for one."

"Who says we… I mean, you… can't have kids?"

"I know there is adoption. And surrogates. But it isn't exactly the same. And what is with the 'you'?"

"Nothing, Finn. Don't analyze it."

"You just don't want me to count on a future with you, right?"

"That's not what I meant. I just don't want to jump ahead to the future when we don't know what will happen. You could find someone else you like better. A girl even."

I glared at Will. "So is that it? You think I'm just going to go back to girls? You think this is a joke?"

"Finn, you are young."

"You're not that old."

"You know what I mean."

"This isn't a phase."

"Fine! Okay, just forget I said anything."

"I love you Will. Don't think I am just going to change that."

His breath caught and so did mine. I hadn't meant to say "love". We hadn't taken that step yet. Even during our mutual orgasms, we had kept that word under wraps. We had decided to take it slow and using that word was not taking it slow.

Will stared at me. "Finn?"

I took a breath. "I meant it Will. I love you. As corny as it sounds, you've taught me what love is. I want to be with you for life. You may think I'm just some stupid high school student, but I can't imagine my life without you."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly. "I don't think you're stupid. I love you too."

And that chick flick led to us watching a chick flick while spooning on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I get a lot of people who favor this story and putting it on their story alerts, but very few reviews. The more reviews the better guys.

Also, this chapter is going to fast forward a bit. I feel like I was just dragging this a bit, so I want to amp it up.

Also, warning: this chapter contains mature content that the other chapters don't. Hence the M rating on the story itself.

Chapter 8

"Hey Mom?" I asked as I entered the living room. We officially lived with Kurt and Burt now. The wedding between my mom and Burt had been great, with the club performing _Marry You_ during the ceremony. I had danced with Rachel during it, but I really wanted to dance with Will. It had been a while since we had been able to spend much quality time together. With Mom and I having moved in with the Hummels, I couldn't make the excuse that I was spending the night at Kurt's anymore. Burt and Kurt tried to help me out and cover for me, but it wasn't easy. Plus, glee club rehearsals took over a lot of our time since we were preparing for sectionals. We had managed to get through to regionals, but it took its toll. Will and I were too exhausted to do anything except a quick make out session in his office after rehearsals. Now though, it was Christmas break.

"Hi honey," my mom said. "What's up?"

"I am going to go out for a while."

"Oh. I thought we would have dinner as a family tonight. Burt is getting off work early for once."

I frowned. "I wish I could Mom. It is just… um… see Tina is going through a rough patch with Mike, and she has become like one of my best friends and she wants to talk. I thought I'd take her out bowling or something just to get her mind off things." I hated lying to my mom.

She smiled. "Well I guess that's a good excuse. I can't fault you for wanting to be a good friend. Just be home by 10."

"Mom! It's Christmas Break!"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine. Midnight." I kissed my mom on the cheek and ran out the door.

Within minutes I was at Will's door. When he opened it, I laughed. He had on a Santa hat, with a Christmas tree sweater vest, and had _Jingle Bells_ playing in the background.

"What's so funny?" he asked, letting me in.

"Really? Should I start calling you Santa?"

He kissed me. "I just thought that I'd get in the mood to decorate."

"We're decorating?"

"I haven't decorated yet. I thought you could help. It'd be romantic," he grinned.

"Corny much?"

"You like it," he said. I threw up my hands in surrender.

We spent the next three hours decorating and eating cookies.

"You're going to make me fat," I said after the fiftieth cookie as we sat down on the couch to admire our work.

"Oh please. I'm not forcing you to eat them. Plus I like some meat on your bones."

"Oh really?" I smirked.

"Yes. Something to hold on to," he said as he laughed and pulled me on top of him. Somehow in the ensuing half hour we ended up shirtless and grinding on each other. Will pulled away for a moment and just smiled at me.

"What?" I said, gasping for air.

"I just love you."

I grinned. "I love you too."

"I've been thinking about it…"

"Thinking about what?"

"It." Will raised his eyebrow.

"Oh." I said. We hadn't actually had actual intercourse. We kept it strictly to making out naked, handjobs, and blowjobs. We had talked about it, and decided it would happen when it felt right. It was new to him, and new to me. We were happy just being with each other. We didn't need to rush anything.

"I just… I don't know. I feel like I'm ready."

"Wow," I sat up and looked at the floor.

"We don't have to if you're not ready."

"No, it's not that," I said. I looked at him. I felt uncertain. It felt like a big step to me. But then I looked into his eyes. I saw his desire, his love, and I saw the man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I grabbed his hand, stood up, and brought him up with me. I put my arms around his waist and brought him near me.

"Finn?" he said.

I kissed him and led him to the bedroom. I unbuckled his belt, and removed his pants for him. I discarded my own, and brought him down on the bed with me where we continued to kiss. Our grinding continued, until I broke the kiss.

"Do you have… um…" I said.

"Lube?"

"Yeah."

"Of course," he said, and reached over to his nightstand. I took a breath. This was it. We were going to take that step.

Will got me ready, never breaking the kiss we restarted. I felt him position himself to enter me.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"I'm sure," I said smiling at him.

He slowly started to enter me, and I had to keep reminding myself that this was the man that I loved, and not to focus on the pain. For his part, Will took it slow. I looked over at the clock at the clock at a couple different points and it took him at least ten minutes until he was all the way inside. He rested while I got used to him. Soon the pleasure of having him inside me took over and I started moving myself.

"Really?" Will smirked. I laughed.

"Get to it," I said, kissing him. Will started thrusting inside of me, and soon our mutual moaning took over the room. I couldn't believe I had the man I was in love with was inside of me. We were making love and it was awesome. I couldn't believe how long Will lasted inside of me though. He obviously never had to think about the mailman.

After about twenty minutes, Will quickened his pace. He looked at me for permission, and I just whispered in his ear, "Don't you dare pull out." That sent him over. I felt him release himself inside of me, and it was the best thing I had experienced ever. He collapsed on top of me, and kissed my neck.

Soon he pulled himself out, and started stroking me.

"It's your turn," he said. I stared at him in confusion. "I want you inside of me. We're equals, and we're both going to give and receive."

"I love you," I said as I switched positions with him.

"I love you too," he said, as he grabbed the lube and got himself and me ready. "Now get inside of me lover."

"Lover? Really?"

"I'm going for the corny factor here now," he said laughing.

After getting ourselves ready, I soon found myself easing inside of him. He didn't look like he was in any pain, and that just gave me encouragement to go for it. I thought having him inside of me was the best feeling, but this was matching it. I loved Will and I was going to show him that. Unfortunately, I didn't last as long as he did, but I don't think either of us cared.

"I can't last much longer," I said panting.

"Just let go baby," he said, and I did just that. I had the best orgasm of my life and collapsed on top of Will.

We eventually found ourselves under the sheets, wrapped in each other, sleeping with smiles on our faces.

A/N: I do not advocate non-safe sex. But this is fantasy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I had my dream about the cabin with Will again. This time, there were kids running outside, and Will was cooking in the kitchen. Tina, Kurt, Artie, Brit, and Mercedes were all in the living room with me. The room was decorated in Christmas décor, with ten stockings hung up. One for each of us and Will, and three others that said "Kayla", "Imogen", and "Colin" on them. I didn't know who these people were, but I felt like they must be the kids that were running around. I could smell stuffing and turkey from the kitchen, and the six of us in the living room were drinking egg nog and coffee. It felt perfect. Until the buzzing started.

My eyes blinked open, and I groaned. The dream was so good, I didn't want it to end. The buzzing kept going. I heard Will groan next to me. I looked over. He looked so damn sexy with his bed hair and his stubble.

"Mornin'" I said. He smiled over at me. I smiled back until I realized what I had just said. Morning? It was morning? I flew up out of the bed, and that's when I realized the buzzing was my cell phone. I rummaged through my jeans pockets until I found it. Fifty missed calls, thirty texts. Half from my mom, half from Kurt. Just then the phone started buzzing again. Kurt.

"Hey," I said unsteadily.

"Hey?" Kurt screamed back at me. "Hey! That's what you say?"

"I know! I know! I fell asleep!"

"Your mom is freaking out Finn! I can't lie forever. I called Tina to try to get her on the lie, but Carole had already called her, and she knows that you're lying now! Good job covering your bases."

I could've kicked myself. I forgot to tell Tina that I had lied to my mom and used her as a cover. I didn't think Tina would have to cover for me.

"Look, tell Mom that I'll be home in ten minutes. What did you tell her about where I've been?"

"I said you must've been over at Puck's or something. I don't think she's been able to get a hold of Puck, otherwise that story would've been blown. Just get your ass back here Finn Hudson. Dad can't keep her calm forever."

The phone call ended, and I threw my pants on. Will looked worried.

"What's going on?"

"I fell asleep that's what's going on!" I said a little louder than I meant to. "Sorry. I told my mom I was taking Tina out bowling. Obviously I didn't otherwise I would've been home by now. Plus she told me to be home by Midnight. And she called Tina, and I'm the stupid one who forgot to tell her to cover for me just in case. Now Mom is freaking out, Kurt and Burt are trying to cover, and I have to get home!" I ran out to the living room to grab my shirt. Will came out soon after in just his briefs.

"What are you going to tell her?" he asked. I threw my hands up.

"What can I tell her? The truth is obviously out of the question, because if I tell her now, she'll freak! I'll figure something out on the way home," I said running out the door. I felt bad not even giving him a kiss goodbye after the night we had shared, but my mind was elsewhere obviously.

I got home in five minutes. Usually takes ten. I ran a couple of red lights. I took a deep breath and entered the house.

My mom sat in the living room. I caught her glare immediately. I don't know where Burt and Kurt were. I took another deep breath and entered the living room.

"Mom, I can explain."

She chuckled. "Oh really Finn? And it would be another lie, wouldn't it?"

"No. Why would you say that?"

"Because everything you've been telling me lately is lies isn't it? I know you weren't with Tina, and Kurt tried to cover for you by saying you must be over at Puck's, but he just called me back, and you sure as hell weren't there."

"Oh."

"So where were you Finn? The truth, please."

"I was just with a friend."

"Which friend?"

"That's not important Mom. We just lost track of time, and I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"How long have you been lying to me Finn?"

I gave up at this point. I knew she wouldn't believe me if I tried lying.

"For a few months Mom. Kurt and Burt have been covering for me."

She looked like she could cry.

"Why Finn? Why would you lie to me about where you've been going? We've always had a great relationship and I just would never expect that from you."

"Because I've been dating someone and I just wasn't comfortable sharing that with you."

"Why not? You've dated plenty of girls before."

"Because it isn't a girl, Mom."

She took a moment.

"What?"

"It isn't a girl. It is a guy I'm seeing."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My mom stared at me. I heard a glass drop in the kitchen, but didn't care. I figured Kurt and his dad were eavesdropping.

"Finn, what are you saying?" my mom asked.

"Mom, I'm… well I don't know," I stuttered slightly. "I still find girls attractive, but I've fallen in love with a guy. So maybe I'm bi? Maybe I'm gay, and just know an attractive woman when I see one? I don't know. The point is that this is something about me that you didn't know, and I'm sorry. I really am. I just didn't know how you would react."

"Oh," she said. "Finn, sweetie, I… I don't know what to say."

"That's okay. I figured. I just didn't want to disappoint you Mom," I started to tear up a bit. I heard Burt and Kurt walk in behind me, but didn't look at them. I felt Mom look up at them.

"Carol, I know it will be tough. But he's your son," Burt said.

I felt Kurt put a hand on my shoulder. I appreciated the comfort. I looked back at my mom.

"If you want, I can leave for a bit if you need to just digest this or something," I said.

My mom put her hand on my cheek. "Oh sweetie, I never want you to leave. I just want you to be honest with me. I've told you all along that no matter what, I'd always love you." I fell into my mom's arm, and we cried together. "Now I have two gay sons. I guess I'll look extra fabulous."

All four of us laughed.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"That's great Finn!" Will said during our phone conversation later that afternoon. I told him everything about what had happened during the day.

"Yeah, Mom is okay with it. Of course, I didn't tell her about you. Except that I loved you."

"And what did she say?"

"Well she is worried that I love a guy so fast since you're the first guy I've dated, but she's happy that I've at least found someone. She wanted me to tell her who you were, but I wouldn't. I don't think she's ready for that yet."

"Yeah better take that slow."

Kurt walked downstairs at that point. "Are you talking to your man, _again_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Kurt, I am."

"Tell Kurt hi," Will said.

"Will says hi," I told Kurt. He waved.

"I better go. Mom wants to have family dinner tonight."

"Yeah, Emma is going to come over for dinner tonight."

"Should I be jealous?" I asked.

"Totally. I mean, I just made love with the man I love. But I'm going to dump him to go back to women."

"You could, you know. I'd understand."

"Not this again. I'll call you to tell you goodnight, okay?"

"Okay," I chuckled. "I love you." Kurt made gagging noises. I threw a pillow at him.

"I love you too," Will said, and we disconnected.

"God, you two are sickingly sweet," Kurt said.

"Jealous?" I asked mockingly.

"Jealous of what?" Mom said, coming down the stairs unexpectedly.

"Um…" I panicked.

"Finn was talking to his honey," Kurt teased.

"Oh," Mom said, unsure. "Are you sure I don't know him, honey? I mean, you can tell me."

"No, I'm sure."

"Does he go to your school?" Mom asked. Kurt choked on his water.

"You could say that," I said, glaring at Kurt.

"Is he in your class?"

"No, he's older."

"Oh dating an older man?" Mom said teasingly.

Kurt laughed.

"What is so funny guys?" Mom asked looking from me to Kurt.

"Nothing, Carol," Kurt said.

"Yeah Mom, it's nothing."

That's when it happened. My phone vibrated, and a text message popped up on the screen. This normally wouldn't have been a problem, but the phone was closer to my mom than to me, and she saw it first.

"Finn, honey, why is Mr. Schuster texting you that he wants a repeat performance of last night soon?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I think we're almost done with this part of the trilogy. Like I said, I know how my whole trilogy is going to end. Just enjoying the ride it is taking me on to get there. :)

Chapter 11

My mom stared at me waiting to respond. Kurt's mouth just hung open. I couldn't look my mom in the eyes. What was I supposed to say? Mom I'm fucking my Spanish teacher and glee coach? Yeah that would go over well.

"Finn?" my mom said. I couldn't stall any longer.

"Well… the thing is…"

"Are you and Mr. Schuester doing something I should know about?"

"Oh Carole," Kurt spoke up. "Finn just performed a song for Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury last night, as a recommendation of something we should do for glee."

"It is Christmas break Kurt," my mom said, not breaking her stare at me.

"Oh he went over cause he just had the music in him! You know how Finn is."

"And that's why he called Finn a stud in his text message?"

It was hopeless. "Kurt, just stop," I said. "Mom, yes, Will and I are dating."

"Will?" she said.

"Yeah I'm not about to call my boyfriend Mr. Schue."

"But… he's so much older than you."

"Not that much older. He's 32. I'm 16, and I'll be 17 in February."

"And he's your teacher."

"He still gave me a D on my last Spanish test. There's no benefit to it."

"Finn, it isn't right."

"Why not?"

My mom took a breath. "Kurt, can you please excuse us?"

"Oh I'm not missing this," Kurt said, stretching out on his bed.

"KURT!" my mom and I both exclaimed. I've never seen him move faster up the stairs.

"Finn," my mom turned back to me. "He is your teacher, he is an older man, and that just isn't acceptable."

"You can accept me being gay, but you can't accept who I love?" I asked.

"Finn, this is not open for discussion. I won't call the cops or the school board. Just end it. Now."

"Mom, you can't do this. I love him."

"You are too young to know that. He could be taking advantage of you. Wasn't he married? Maybe he's just looking for a quick fling."

"If he wanted a quick fling, he would sleep with Ms. Pillsbury, or Rachel's mom, or even that April Rhodes chick. No, he chose me. He waited for me all summer. He didn't pressure me, and don't tell me I'm too young to know that I love him!" I exclaimed, with tears in my eyes now.

My mom stood up and turned around to head up the stairs. "Like I said, I won't call the cops or the school board. I'll let you stay in glee. Just end it, or I will end it for you." She walked up the stairs.

I broke down crying.

Kurt came down a bit later.

"Carol told my dad everything," he said. "He tried to reason with her. Said that he could see how happy you were. It didn't help."

"I can't lose him Kurt," I said between sobs. I felt him sit down on my bed, put an arm around me, and just sigh.

"Oh Finn Hudson. We'll find a way."

"But if I keep seeing him, he'll go to jail. Mom will call the cops. He'll lose everything. I can't put him at risk."

"Then I think it's time for an emergency meeting of the glee club, minus our fabulous director, to work out a plan."

"But, only you and Tina know."

"I think it's time you tell the rest of them Finn. If this is who you are, and if Will is the man you love, then they need to know."

I sat for a moment, and then nodded my head. Kurt pulled out his cell phone, and started texting the club.

A/N: I truly love Finn's mom on the show! I like her better than Kurt's dad. But I had to make her a bit of a villain in this story. =(


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Keep them up!

Chapter 12

"So why the hell are we all here?" Puck asked. The whole glee club had snuck into the school after Kurt called them. I faced them in Will's usual spot, while Kurt sat next to me. Tina stared at us expectantly, while the rest of the club had confused looks.

"Finn has to tell you all something," Kurt said, smiling at the rest of the club. He seemed to take a lot of pleasure in this. I still wasn't sure I wanted to tell them all about Will and me, let alone that I was gay, but Kurt seemed to think that if the rest of the club knew, then we could find a way to help Will and I out with my mom being so against it. I don't know what they could do, but I figured it couldn't hurt at this point.

"Uh..." I stuttered.

"Come on Finn, we don't have all night," Santana smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay… um… see I'm sorta… well…"

"Finn is gay," Kurt said. Eyes bulged around me.

"What?" Rachel and Quinn said at the same time.

"Is this a joke?" Mercedes said.

"Wait," I said. "I'm not gay. I'm more… bi."

"That doesn't make it any better Finn," Rachel said.

"Dude have you been checking me out?" Puck asked.

"No," I said. "I really only like one guy."

"What? You've acted on this?" Quinn asked.

"Oh boy has he," Tina said. The rest of the club looked at her.

"You knew about this?" Artie asked.

"Tina and I were the only ones," Kurt said. "I caught Finn kissing his man, and I just happened to tell Tina."

"I figured it out," Tina reminded Kurt.

"And you didn't tell me?" Mercedes said, hurt showing.

"I swore them to secrecy," I said.

"That's not the point," Kurt spoke up. "Look, Finn has been seeing someone that… well… isn't necessarily a… how do I say this… an appropriate match?"

I glared at him.

"And anyways…" Kurt continued, "… his mom found out and forbade him to see his boyfriend anymore."

"Wow," Brittany said. "That's harsh."

"What, is he like in prison or something?" Puck scoffed.

"No but he could be if this gets out," I said.

"Which is why," Kurt continued, "this must remain secret within the club. The only reason we're telling you all is so that you can help us figure out how to keep Finn and his boyfriend together while his mom remains clueless, at least until after graduation."

"What? Are you dating Mr. Schue or something?" Santana laughed. The other club members, save Tina, laughed along with her. Rachel was wiping away tears, but let out a chuckle. The laughter stopped when they realized that Tina, Kurt, and I weren't laughing.

"Oh my God…" Quinn said.

"No way," Mercedes said.

"Gross," Puck said.

"Look," I said. "It just happened. But my mom found out, and she flipped out. I love Will though. And I know it may seem wrong, but I can't help how I feel."

"That's sweet," Brittany said, smiling.

"It is strangely sweet," Mercedes agreed.

"Gross," Puck repeated.

"Shut up dude!" I said. "If you can't handle it, then leave. I am coming to you guys as my friends. I need to figure out a way to still see Will without my mom knowing."

"Well, you could always pretend to date me again," Rachel said. "And I guess I could like… cover for you?"

"And I'm sure that would serve your needs as much as his," Kurt said, glaring at Rachel. "Besides, after all the lies Finn, my dad, and I have told trying to cover for him and Mr. Schue, Carole would never believe us."

The club remained silent in thought. Even Puck looked like he was trying to come up with something. We were broken out of our thoughts by a voice from the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Will said.

We all looked nervously at him.

"Um…" Kurt said.

"Impromptu rehearsal?" Tina said.

"Finn?" Will looked at me.

"Um…," I said. "How did you know we were here?"

"I was driving home from dinner with Emma, and I saw the light from the street. Look, I know you guys are lying to me. What is really going on?"

"Finn was just telling us about his new found love," Santana blurted out. I didn't have to bother with a glare; Kurt was taking care of it for me.

"Finn, is this true?"

"Look," I said. "My mom found out."

"What? How?"

"Your little text message?" Kurt said.

"Like he was supposed to know she'd see it!" I replied.

"Oh god," Will said, running his hands through his head.

"She has forbidden me from seeing you, and she said as long as I broke it off she wouldn't like, get you in trouble or anything. But I can't be away from you. So Kurt and I thought that we'd tell the rest of the club and that we could all come up with a way of hiding it from my mom."

"And you never thought of cluing me in on this?"

"I just thought…"

"You just thought you'd make this decision without me?"

I stayed silent.

"Look," Will turned to face the rest of the club. "can you guys leave us alone? I'd like to talk to Finn in private."

Everyone got up from their seats and left. Kurt turned to me.

"I'll wait for you outside," he said.

Once we were alone, Will shut the door, and turned back to me. I had never seen him so angry.

"How dare you Finn."

"What was I supposed to do?

"Maybe talk to me? Maybe not tell the rest of the club? It was bad enough that Kurt and Tina knew."

"I just thought…"

"No you didn't think. And that's the problem. Now look at the mess we're in."

"You thought it'd be okay if my mom found out."

"Not like that though. She probably thinks I'm a predator. What if she changes her mind and tells someone?"

"I don't know. But Will, I love you, and I don't want to break up," I said, moving towards him. I leaned in for a kiss but he pulled away.

"I can't handle this right now," he said.

"But…"

"But nothing. I am so disappointed in you Finn. Maybe your mom has a point."

With that, he turned around and walked out of the room. I broke down. I don't know how long I just sat there in the choir room, but eventually I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kurt looking down.

"It'll be okay," he said.

"I think he just broke up with me Kurt," I said through tears.

Kurt hugged me and let me cry on his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is the last chapter of this part of the trilogy. The next part will start within the next week. I do have a plan for this story, but most chapters have been sit down and write what comes out within the structure I have planned. To the reviewers that have questioned some of the things I put in, I had this planned out so that Finn would get in trouble with Will. This will lead to the next part. Thank you for sticking with it.

Chapter 13

Kurt stayed up with me all night, and just let me cry. Since it was Christmas break, we didn't have to worry about going to school the next day. My mom came down at one point, but Kurt just sent her off. I could tell by the tone in asking what was wrong that she genuinely was concerned, but I didn't want to talk to her. I mean, I knew she was just thinking as a mom would, but that didn't help the fact that my boyfriend had basically dumped me.

I finally fell asleep around 7 am. I slept the rest of the day and into the next morning. Kurt finally woke me up with a demand that I eat breakfast. When I looked around, Tina and Brittany were there as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, scratching my head and stretching.

"Kurt told us about what happened with you and Schue after we left," Tina said.

"We were worried," Brittany said. I gave them both a half-hearted smile.

"I'm fine, really."

"Oh please Finn Hudson," Kurt said, throwing some clean clothes at me. "You cried from 9 at night til 7 in the morning. You ruined my favorite sweater with your snot, not that I'm complaining. You're not fine. But you do need to eat. Get dressed, we're taking you out to breakfast."

Kurt and the girls spent the rest of the day trying to cheer me up. I stole away enough to try to call Will, but he wouldn't answer. I stayed in my room the whole night after we got back. I wouldn't come up to dinner. My mom tried talking to me but I ignored her. Kurt just left me alone with my thoughts.

The rest of Christmas break was a blur. I came upstairs for Christmas morning, and tried to act excited, but as soon as presents and dinner were over, I went back downstairs. Kurt gave up on trying to cheer me up. Mom just left me alone. The calls finally stopped from the rest of the club after about a week.

On the night before school was set to start again, Kurt sat down on my bed.

"Okay Finn, we have to do something to get you over this funk you are in," he said.

"Give it up Kurt," I said.

"Nope. You are my brother, and to be quite honest, one of my best friends. I hate seeing you like this."

"I know. I just… I need time."

"Well you're going to see him tomorrow. It sounds like time is up."

"Not if I drop glee."

"Don't you dare Finn Hudson!" Kurt put his hand over his chest. "Don't even joke about that."

"Why? Then you could be male lead."

"Oh please Finn. You are the lead. I'm just the wonderful supporting player. The club wouldn't be the same without you."

I shrugged and turned over. We left the conversation at that.

The next morning I went through my shower and breakfast in silence. Kurt drove us to school. The rest of the club, save Quinn and Puck, met us outside. Even Rachel was there.

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me," I said to her.

"Well, I figure you probably always had this inside you, and you just were scared to admit it. I mean, I doubt I could have turned you gay," she smiled.

"I don't know. You did sing a lot of show tunes," Mercedes laughed. I even laughed at that. It felt good. Then the bell rang.

"Oh great. Spanish class," I muttered.

"Come on white boy," Mercedes said. "We'll face it together."

We walked in to class, but Will wasn't there yet. Mercedes sat down next to me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It will be okay," she said.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that," I muttered. She frowned.

The tardy bell rang, and Will still wasn't in there. We all looked around at each other. He was never late for class. Suddenly, Coach Beiste ran into the room.

"Sorry guys," she said. "I forgot where the room was."

"Coach Beiste?" Mike Chang asked.

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know. Figgins asked me to cover his classes for today. But since I don't know a lick of Spanish, go ahead and use this class as a study hall."

Mercedes and Mike looked over at me. I refused to make eye contact with them, and just opened the book I was behind on for English before the break started. I tried not to let my mind wander to where Will could be, but that was impossible.

Word got around to the club that Will wasn't in his classes today, but no one would broach the subject with me. Kurt, Tina, and Brittany kept a close eye on me, but I just tried to avoid them.

I somehow made it through the day. Glee club rehearsal was after school, and it hadn't been called off, so I held out hope that somehow Will would be there. I just needed to see him. I needed to talk to him in person. I needed to try to smooth things over.

We all took our usual positions in the choir room, mostly in silence. Puck was making fun of something Quinn was saying, and Rachel was talking about songs we could do for regionals. I tried not to look at the door, hoping that the man that I loved would walk through it, but it was hard not to. Kurt and Tina tried to distract me, but it was mostly useless.

Then, Ms. Pillsbury walked in.

"Hi kids," she said stepping in front of the piano.

"Ms. Pillsbury?" Tina said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm um…" she glanced at me. "I'm taking over glee club. At least for now."

Everyone looked at me unsure of whether to ask the obvious question. I took over the responsibility for them.

"Where's Will… I mean Mr. Schuester?" I choked out.

"Well, um… he's taking a leave of absence."

I thought the tears would start right there, but instead I just sat there frozen.

"When is he coming back?" Tina asked.

"I don't know. He's just taking an indefinite leave. He said he needs to work some stuff out." She tried not to look at me when saying this, but I caught her glance. He must have told her. "He asked me to take over the club because I have always supported you guys. Of course, I'm not as musically talented as he is, so I'm going to ask Rachel and Kurt to really be the directors, but I am going to serve as the faculty advisor so that Sue doesn't try to get the club shut down."

With that, Rachel took over and started barking orders. The rest of the club groaned, but I just sat there. Stone still. Kurt put a hand on my shoulder, showing his support. I couldn't move. Couldn't sing. The man I loved had just left without telling me. I knew I had made him mad, but I thought we could work it out. Now I was alone. Even in a room full of people, I was alone. In my head though, I was on stage in the auditorium. A dim spotlight on me. The music started and I let the tears start to fall as I sang.

_I've had enough of danger__  
__People on the streets__  
__I'm looking out for Angels__  
__Just trying to find some peace__  
__I think its time__  
__That you let me know__  
__So if you love me, say you love me__  
__But if you don't just let me go___

_Cuz teacher there are things that I don't want to learn__  
__And the last one I had made me cry__  
__So I don't wanna learn to hold you, touch you__  
__I think that your mine__  
__Because there ain't no joy__  
__For an uptown boy__  
__Whose teacher has told him Good bye..Goodbye...Goodbye___

_When you were just a stranger__  
__And I was at your feet__  
__I didn't feel the danger__  
__Now I feel the heat__  
__That look in your eyes__  
__Telling me no__  
__So you think that you love me__  
__Know that you need me__  
__I wrote this song, I know its wrong, Just let me go___

_Teacher there are things that I don't want to learn__  
__And the last one I had made me cry__  
__So I don't wanna learn to hold you, touch you__  
__I think that your mine__  
__Cuz there ain't no joy__  
__For an uptown boy__  
__Whose teacher has told him Goodbye___

_So when you say that you need me__  
__That you'll never leave me__  
__I know your wrong, you're not that strong__  
__Let me go___

_Teacher there are things that I still have to learn__  
__But the one thing I have__  
__Is my pride___

_Oh so I don't wanna learn to hold you, touch you__  
__I think that your mine__  
__Because there ain't no joy__  
__For an uptown boy__  
__Who just isn't willing to try___

_I'm so cold Inside__  
__Maybe Just one more try_


End file.
